Hearts! The Genetic Opera
by The Lefty Matt
Summary: Axel is an organ Repo Man, Roxas a diseased teenager that's curious about the outside world. When these two meet, they have no idea about how crazier their already dysfunctional lives are about to get. Rating is explained inside.
1. Death of an Alcoholic

Hello again, my dear readers! I bet you're wondering how this fanfic came into creation, nay? Well, one day, bored on Facebook, I decided that I wanted to write a Kingdom Hearts fic. But any fic, my dear readers; no, my brain does not enjoy conforming to those everyday ideas. Instead, it took two of my passions, 'Repo! The Genetic Opera' and Kingdom Hearts, combined them and BAM! Hearts! The Genetic Opera was conceived! For those of you who have seen Repo! I'd like to say that there are some major differences that you'll notice fairly soon. For those who haven't seen 'Repo!' go watch it. It's a great movie, with talented actors/singers. Now for the warnings, my favorite (lie!) part of this. 1: Major crack pairings. I'm not sorry, it just had to happen. 2: There's no smut. Get over it. However, there is nudity. 3:Shota. For those of you that don't know what that means basically it's an adult liking a minor. Yeah, it's pedophilia, but there's no sex or touching between those two, only some kissing and not even a lot of that. I think everyone expected that from the description but hey, I'm just making sure it gets across. 4: This is NOT a fic for those that cannot stand blood and gore. (In that case, don't watch the movie, either.) People are going to get their organs ripped out, and I'm not holding back on the descriptions. 5: It's AU. Ages have been changed and not everyone wants hearts. The name was just catchy. 6: I unintentionally wrote in many innuendoes. This is an apology to all Axels for making him sound like a rapist. I did not mean to.

In short, this fic is rated M for blood, gore, nudity, innuendoes, shota, strong language, alcohol abuse, drug abuse and face-stealing.

Enjoy!

Hearts! The Genetic Opera

~The Death of an Alcoholic~

_Bzzt! Bzzt! _The pager buzzed and vibrated against the redhead's loose black jeans. An inaudible sigh passed his lips. He took note of the name and address listed on the pager, nodded, and looked at the city surrounding the clock tower on which he sat. The sky was bright red fading to pink, then to a dull orange. The city was still busy; Twilight Town never seemed to slow down. Even in the dead of night, the inhabitants of the growing city could be found in parties or massive mobs. The streets of "The City that Never Slept" were filled with impoverished and underprivileged citizens, druggies, grave-robbers, and hobos while the vain and greedy hid away in their houses, or went to the city's biggest and only plastic surgeon company, in a futile attempt to fill the void in their lives.

The redhead slowly descended from his perch, gloom surrounding him as he passed by some of the local drunk homeless. Some shouted at him, but the tall green-eyed twenty-six year old just disregarded them. He took the back roads to his apartment nodding to those he knew on the way. Once inside, he locked the door, undressed from his street clothes, switching into the 'work' apparel he was assigned. A black coat that accentuated his feminine build, the giant hood that hid his long, spiky red hair, and the optional sunglasses, to hide the sea-green eyes from those of his future 'clients'. He picked up his black operating bag.

"Time to make a house call." He murmured. "Sorry Hayner, ninety days delinquent gets you Repo treatment." He pressed a button, conveniently disguised as a magnet on his fridge, and the fridge swung open, revealing a dark, dank tunnel. He shook his head, then unexpectedly grinned. After all, this Hayner guy _deserved_ what he, Axel, was about to deliver. Hayner was the one who decided not to make the payments, and besides, cutting open people was Axel's job, why not make the best of it? He entered the passage, closing the secret door behind him. He walked slowly, half the fun was secretly stalking the victim, inspiring paranoia, waiting for the 'patient' to notice him, but by that time it would already be too late.

The path led to the sewers. The rats squeaked greetings to their frequent visitor. They scurried out of the way of his tall feet, always happy that they weren't his target. He found a ladder, and quietly exited. By this time, it was already night, and the assassin moved like a ninja. He quickly found his blond target, drunk and stumbling down the alleyway, half-asleep. His chest shook in a silent laugh; this one would be too easy. _Looks like Hayner couldn't fight the addiction, _part of him mused, while the other seemed to scream, _Rip him open! Strip the flesh! Bathe in the blood!_ Yet he waited longer, wondering if the barely twenty-two year old would feel Axel's gaze on the back of his neck. Sadly, the brown-eyed adolescent didn't notice; instead, he tripped over a rock. He fell and groaned.

It was then that Axel determined to attack his prey. He jumped towards the boy, flipping him over and pinning him to the ground. The drunk was unable to respond, barely able to see his silent assailant in the darkness, and unable to process the reason why he was attacked due to the alcohol. The dark figure only covered the boy's mouth with duct tape, preventing him from screaming for help or alerting any of the nearby citizens. Then he just waited for the boy to comprehend what was going to happen to him. Thirty seconds passed. _Blank with a capital 'B'_. He thought, disappointed.

"Haven't you heard of me?" He growled, his voice raspy and deeper than how it was normally. The boy shook his head. Axel chuckled. "Do you know what happens when people don't pay off their debt to GeneCo in time?" He rasped. The boy only stared for a minute, then, gradually fear seeped into his brown eyes, causing them to widen with blatant fear. "That's right," Axel cooed, "A Repo man comes for them and takes the organ back. Hayner tried to protest, insist that he was about to go make a payment right now, apologizing with all of his heart. Unfortunately for him, it was too late and his voice was muffled and his words distorted because of the duct tape. He tried to struggle free. Axel smirked. "Now now Hayner, you sure you wanna do that?" The now sober boy continued to struggle against the legal assassin's death grip. "All right then." He laughed. He stomped on the boy's crotch, then quickly grabbed his bag. He pulled out two mini chakrams, stabbing them through Hayner's wrists into the loose ground below.

"Mmmmm!" Hayner's attempt to scream didn't even reach the walls of the alleyway. His legs swung out randomly in pain. Once sure that blond would be unable to free his wrists, he grabbed two more of the chakrams and repeated the act to his ankles.

Another muffled scream, followed by heavy, pained breathing. Once sure that the blonde couldn't free himself, Axel turned back to his bag, and after a moment's musing, picked up a Fairbairn-Sykes fighting knife. Turning back to Hayner, he rasped, "Now let's see, time to remove your L-I-V-E-R! Now this is why those that can't hold their liquor shouldn't drink." He froze, tapping a finger on his chin. He spoke again, "Ironically, that's why you got your liver replaced in the first place, isn't it?" He shrugged, a demonic grin forming on his lips. "Oh well, you know what they say! What comes around, goes around."

By this time Hayner had soiled himself, knowing that he wouldn't see the next morning. Not one of the Repo man's targets lived, ever. Not even if they only failed to pay off their new nose. Axel squatted by the boy's side, and slowly, slowly dragged the knife along the boy's stomach, applying just enough pressure to tear through the layers of flesh that lie below him. Hayner struggled underneath him, hurting himself only more with the chakrams. Sweat rolled down his face, the duct tape barely able to deaden his screams. Axel decided this would be his 'experiment' for the night; to test whether the drunk stay conscious the entire time, or would he pass out once Axel ripped out his synthetic liver? _Best to observe the experiment without telling the test subject. Otherwise, the results may be influenced._ Axel quickly thought, the demonic grin not leaving his face. He reached in through the incision, and located the liver without looking. He stared at the face on the ground before him, as he unhurriedly removed the target. The face was pale, unnaturally white, and the eyes closed as the body's factory-made organ came detached from the rest of him. His head lolled back, he no longer struggled. Axel replaced the knife in its compartment in the bag, opened the side pouch and deposited the liver. Cautiously, just in case the drunkard woke up, he moved to the side of the boy's head and placed his ear over the boy's nose, listening for breath and watching to see if the chest would rise.

"Barely breathing. Gotta be more aggressive next time." He commented. "Well, time to dispatch of the leftovers." He sighed. He pulled the chakrams out of the body's joints, wiping them on his coat. He reached into the bag again; this time, pulling out a gas can. The Repo Man splashed the gas onto the body, careful not to get any on himself. Then, he put everything back into his bag, moved it a few feet away, and pulled a matchbox out of his pocket. It sparked as he lit the matches, the flame fascinated him. But he knew the fire needed food, and a bounteous meal for his little coworker lie before them. He threw the matches, whispering a faint, "Eat up" before turning away and grabbing his bag.

He made his way back to the passageway, the ninja-like surgeon moving as a breeze, blending into the darkness that surrounded him. The guilt of killing had long since left him; he had been carrying out contracts for fourteen years now. He had been sloppy in the beginning, but after six months or so, he grew proficient at sneaking and secretly killing. He used to see the faces of his victims and start crying; almost letting some of them go. He used to have nightmares of his targets; their dead bodies reanimating and coming after him. Because of this, a more violent side of him, the part that enjoyed the killing, developed more and more, until he had two personas. A kind side, loving his street life, and a side that swilled in darkness, waiting for the moment it was released, a Hyde to his Jekyll.

Once back in his apartment, Axel removed the liver from its compartment, placing it in his freezer. The redhead then went his bathroom, stripped, and washed the blood off his uniform. Once he was certain that it wouldn't reek of blood, he changed into clean boxers, his normal sleepwear. He then polished his surgical tools; he didn't want his precious friends to rust. He lost himself in his thoughts, memories of a time that was somewhat happier.

He had always been alone, he was raised by the homeless until the age of five, when his adoptive parents left him, as any wild animal does to it's young. He roamed around, sometimes getting enough food for a day, other times starving while his stomach rumbled desperately. He had been a cute little boy, emphasized by his kicked puppy eyes and small body. He was disgusted yet fascinated with the rich. After all, they had enough money to take care of up to eight people at times, yet they never extended a hand to those who slept on the sidewalks.

That all changed when he was taken in by Vexen. The blond man with the icy eyes worked for GeneCo, the richest company in the world. The cold man had been the head scientist and plastic surgeon. Axel never was sure exactly why Vexen had taken him in. Maybe he had felt some pity towards the boy, or maybe he had wondered how Axel would react to switching from a life of destitution to one of privilege. It didn't matter now; Vexen had completely screwed him over.

"You fucking bastard." Axel growled, pricking his left index finger on a chakram.

It had been sixteen years since the 'accident.' And every year made life feel more like a hell for Axel.

Well there ya have it folks, the first chapter of Hearts! The Genetic Opera. I hope everyone enjoyed it and will continue to read this. Because I won't stop this fic until the bloody ending where they all die! Just kidding, that won't happen. I just wanted to psych you guys out. Sorry. Once again, a GINORMUS apology to all Axels/Axel fangirls that were offended by the unintended innuendoes. This was actually pointed out to me by my Axel, but I refused to change it. On a side note, Axel and I are probably going to see a shadow-cast of 'Repo!' fourteen days after my birthday! Plus, we're planning on sitting in the spray zone! XD Yep, it has a spray zone.

As always, constructive criticism is appreciated; however, if you're planning on whining about this chapter in your comment, don't post it and go f- yourself because personally, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHATEVER YOU'RE PLANNING ON WHINING ABOUT! Now that that has been taken care of, I'd like to thank everyone for reading this fic. You guys are all amazing (unless you're planning to whine, then I don't like you, please go work on getting that stick out your ass) especially when you promise me Internet cookies. Just kidding, I don't pick favorites…On purpose, that is. Lo siento y me perdonas, por favor! Please keep reading and commenting; I love reading all the funny/sweet comments you post, and it lets me know that my writing is appreciated.

P.S.: I apologize for not working on 'The Legend of Matt.' We've been fighting a lot, and there have been many issues in the real world, including family problems. However, I do promise that I'll make up with 'Legend' soon.


	2. A Mother's Curse

Hey everyone! I finished chapter two! :D I'm really on a roll with this story. (A big apology to the fans of LoM, I did work on it! I swear!) Same warnings as before, oh and (I forgot this last time, heh heh... oops...) I obviously do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera nor do I own Kingdom Hearts. Otherwise, there would actually be shounen-ai, not just totally gay lines from supposedly straight characters. In conclusion, I hope you enjoy chapter two!

Hearts! The Genetic Opera

~A Mother's Curse~

A blond boy sat on his bed, sighing. He watched the world outside, the sky slowly fading to black as the planet spun. He couldn't see much from the second-story window, something he thought his father planned to keep him 'safe from the world.' What his father, a kind and timid man named Sora, didn't realize was that that Roxas actually had a habit of sneaking out of his locked room some nights, out of their prisonlike house out to the gigantic, exciting world outside.

Tonight was one such night. Of course, Roxas wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't sneak out until his overprotective, yet naїve father went to sleep. This was fairly early, considering the fact that Sora was almost forty. Roxas could have easily snuck out of his house at nine-thirty, but he normally waited an extra fifteen minutes to be safe.

Roxas was amazed that he would get the chance to sneak out even earlier this night. Once Sora came home at 6:50, they ate dinner, Roxas took his medicine, and Sora went to sleep at seven, claiming that he hadn't slept well the night before. Naturally, the blonde didn't trust his father, mainly because of his age and not his dad's personality. He waited thirty minutes just to be sure that the brunette was truly sleeping, and then he snuck out his room, tiptoeing down the stairs, and slowly closing the front door. Tonight he planned to visit his mother's grave. Sora always told his son that he had the exact eyes Naminé, his mom, had and that he almost had the same hair color as her.

Naminé had died while giving birth to Roxas, an event that had shaped the futures of the ones she had left behind. Sora blamed himself for his wife's early departure. She had had a blood condition, and Sora was determined to find someone that could cure her, his efforts pushed on by the owner of GeneCo, an old friend of the family named Xemnas.

Xemnas had told Sora that he found a doctor that could help, an incredible scientist that worked for him as the head of the science branch. However, something had gone terribly wrong. Instead of being cured, Naminé had gone into labor, and died. All the doctors could do was save Roxas.

Roxas had inherited his mom's blood disease. Sometimes, he would curse her, sarcastically thanking her for the disease. He also hated his dad, for keeping him locked up, and always babying Roxas. He felt almost like Rapunzel, trapped in the tower, waiting for his knight to come and destroy the evil witch. Nevertheless, he also knew that that day would never come; he'd be the one to free himself, since no one can save a person they don't even know exists. Roxas didn't view the world as cruel; he thought Fate was the sadistic bastard that had decided on making his life a pitiful hell.

He looked quickly to each side when he came to the end of the street. He didn't understand why they lived only a few blocks away from the graveyard, or why their neighbors did as well. There was nothing appealing about living near a bunch of corpses.

He took his time walking to the final resting spot for those from this world. It was at least seven-thirty when he arrived. The place never really changed, the only difference that some had seen was the irregular presence of the GENcops, who appeared sporadically, making sure that no one broke into the graves. Those caught in the graveyard, were usually never seen again. Roxas was lucky; no GENcops were making their rounds at the moment.

His shoes crunched on the gravel beneath him, which slowly gave way to smooth cobblestones. He ignored the sign on the iron fence next to him, a bright red, proclaiming that the graveyard was government property, and anyone caught on it was liable to be shot by the GENcops.

The place was drab; it was as if someone had painted the entire place with one shade of grey. Not that it mattered to the dead, they would never open their eyes to this world, never breathe in its disgusting, city-polluted air, never walk down the streets with family or friends. The majority of them had already made their peace, accepted the dark and sweet embrace of death, kissing their final and eternal lover as a greeting. Some had resisted against Death's powerful grip; however, none were strong enough to run back to Life's sweet, bright house. In the end, Death won every battle, dragging their souls painfully into whatever awaited them next. Now they were nothing more than a rotting corpse and name on a gravestone in this world. Although credited to the heart, the power of life belongs to the soul, a lesson learned by all once they meet Death.

Roxas walked slowly passed all the tombstones, none held the name of his mother. Soon, the blonde was left with a mausoleum and the two graves to the right of it. He decided the mausoleum would be the best choice, as to keep moving in a straight line. He pushed on the door, which refused to budge. He tried again, this time ramming a thin shoulder into in. Some dust fell as the door acceded to the sixteen year-old's will. He rotated his arm; slight pain resonated at the top where he had applied the most pressure. He pushed the door open wider, curiosity leading him inside the house of the dead. The inside wasn't much different from the outside in color; it was only a lighter shade of gray. To the right of Roxas was a tomb about half his height. There was no name on it, yet he knew he had found Naminé. Across from the tomb hung a picture of a young woman, maybe twenty-four years of age, with light blond hair, and vibrant blue eyes. He stared at her portrait for a full three minutes, his mouth a thin line and his eyes seemingly lost their brightness.

This was the woman who had condemned him; it was this witch's fault that he was infected.

"You're lucky to be dead." The boy murmured, "You don't have to live like me; someone always constantly checking to make sure that you're locked in your room, always making sure that you don't go outside. Godammit!" He swore loudly as his eyes welled up. It didn't matter. The picture wouldn't come to life and beg for forgiveness, apologizing for everything she inevitably caused to happen to her little boy. He sat inside the crypt, trying to stop himself from crying.

_Thunk! Thunk!_

Heavy footsteps rang outside in the cemetery. Roxas froze, fearing that the sound belonged to the big boots of a GENcop. The steps came closer, louder, before stopping right outside the door.

"And what do we have here?" A deep, male voice questioned, with a slight British accent. A head popped in. Short blond hair, several earrings, a goatee, moustache and light blue eyes relieved Roxas of his fear. GENcops always had their faces covered, or so the stories told. They also had uniforms that said GeneCo over the heart and, as far as Roxas could tell, this man wasn't in any sort of work wear.

"You aren't going to report me, are ya?" The man asked, stepping into the mausoleum. Obviously, he wasn't a law enforcer; he was, in fact, the complete opposite.

The man's name was Luxord, but around town, people knew him only as 'The Gambling Graverobber', shortened to 'The Gambler' or 'The Graverobber' depending on whom you talked to. He was often in debt from his addictions to alcohol and gambling (and sometimes a combination of the two), and not wanting an average 9 to 5 job like most people had, he decided to steal from the bodies of the dead.

Now, in this world, a powerful drug called Zydrate existed. It completely numbed the body for a few hours, perfect for surgery. However, it was also highly addictive, and most of those who went to GeneCo ended up hooked on the neon blue drug. Nevertheless, the only way someone could acquire the drug from the corporation was if they were going to go under the knife.

Since not everyone could afford surgery multiple times a month, many tried to find other ways to get their favorite painkiller.

And then, it was accidentally leaked to the public that Zydrate could be found in dead bodies. Rumors spread, and soon there was a flood of grave robbers stealing Zydrate from GeneCo's cemeteries. Thus, the GENcops were created, arresting and killing anyone caught taking Zydrate from a corpse. Many were killed, and almost all of those who were fortunate enough to escape with their lives stopped stealing.

Luxord was one of the lucky ones. However, that hadn't stopped him. To him, all of it was a game of cat-and-mouse; it would only end when the GENcops arrested and killed him. That would probably take a long time, seeing that although Luxord was a drunkard, he wasn't sloppy. He had been stealing for twelve years, and he never came close to being arrested.

"Who, who are you?" Roxas asked, still afraid. He, of course, had no idea who the man was; Luxord could have been a drug-addicted necrophiliac or a mugger for all the poor boy knew. He stood up, backing away from the door and the man behind it.

"Oy, oy. I ain't gonna hurt you. I'm a nobody but I am someone." The British man's reply came. Seeing that the boy still didn't trust him, he sighed. "Look, I'm not in to guys. I was just making sure that you weren't a GENcop, okay?" A slight pause. "You really want to know who I am?" A quick nod from Roxas. "Follow me, and you'll see what I do." He turned and left the building.

Still unsure about the man, Roxas decided to follow him. After all, what did Roxas really have to lose? His life? Well, he didn't think he was actually living, more like waiting for death. He followed the man to a brick wall, which the elder proceeded to break down.

"You see boy, the world is weak due to industrialization." Luxord panted as he beat the wall. "Nature started to fail as technology swept across the world." A few of the bricks fell inside the wall. "And then GeneCo was founded-" Some more bricks fell. "-and this city was built on top of the dead!" The wall broke enough for Roxas to see inside.

Dozens of corpses were piled up, many of them naked. Embarrassed and disgusted, Roxas turned around, only to notice that some GENcops had arrived. _Oh no,_ he panicked, _they're going to misread this situation!_ He turned back to Luxord, who was now bending over a female, with a syringe in his hand. Fixed in confusion, Roxas watched as the man stuck the needle up the body's nose, and extracted a neon blue fluid.

Roxas stuttered," Y-you're a-"

Luxord grinned grimly, his face hidden. Unexpectedly he yelled out, "That's right! I'm the Gambling Graverobber!" He proceeded to cackle, drawing the attention of all the GENcops in the area.

_Shit!_ _Shit! _Roxas quelled his urge to scream. "Have to get away." He muttered through gritted teeth as he ran towards the fence that surrounded the graveyard. Luxord ran past him, effortlessly jumping over the fence. The GENcops were only a few graves away from Roxas.

"No, no no no." Roxas panicked. _Beep beep! Beep beep! _The GENcops surrounded the boy as he fell to the ground. His vision blurred and tilted, the ground just seemed to slip out from underneath his feet. All he could make out was the iron fence in front of him. _So close,_ he thought as doom invaded him. And then he drifted into unconsciousness.

The end! Poor infected Roxypu... I pity the fool... As I stated in the first chapter, crack pairings! I'd like to say that I do not support Sominé, or Xeminé. It just worked out that way.  
If there's any typos, or grammatical errors, please tell me so I can go insane. Thank you in advance, and for reading. Also, please leave comments with constructive criticism~  
I love all of you, and hope that your lives are merry!


	3. AN

Hi everyone! Oh my gosh, I feel terrible for putting this up, I truly do. Nevertheless, I'd feel even worse for making all of you wait another month without some notion of why I haven't been posting for this story.

Well, here's the dealio. It's been almost nine months since I saw the movie, and since I actually do have other things that are way more important to me, the order of events has somewhat slipped my memory. However, in exactly a month, I'll be seeing a shaodwcast of _Repo!_ so I should have something up a few days after that. Maybe a few weeks actually, seeing as that is the weekend before school re-starts, and the next weekend I'll be attending the Sacanime convention…

Hopefully I'll get the movie for my birthday, and if so, I'll write the next chapter as fast as possible.

Sorry that this isn't the actual next chapter; gah, the guilt is driving me crazy! T^T Can you find it in your hearts to forgive me? Please?

Thank you to all my faithful readers that put up with my horrible memory span, and my procrastination.

Love,  
Matty


End file.
